Birds
, along with two SLingshots.]] Birds are the protagonist in the Angry Birds franchise where their goal is to defend the eggs, but in Bad Piggies franchise, they are enemies in the game. In Bad Piggies, they will attempt to stop Ross at all costs by launching themselves, like in Angry Birds. You must avoid them in order to keep the vehicle remain intact enough to reach the goal. They appear as obstacles in Flight in the Night, where they are trying to stop Ross who has one of their eggs. They also appear in the late-levels of The Road to El Porkado where they are attacking for an unknown reason. In both, they start out asleep, but wake up to attack if you make too much noise. They can be woken up and turned into hostile launch mode by: * Propel something near birds, like a fan or engine * Using motors * Breaking something * Rockets or TNT * Ram into the birds (a very bad idea) You can earn a achievement by the birds’ activity: * You got hit by the birds and crashed. * You evaded the birds without have things broke. Birds can also be seen in almost unreachable areas sleeping, as decorational objects in some levels before they appear as an obstacle. They don't move, and emit "Z" particles. If you manage to get to them, they aren't actually physical objects and can't be touched. AI Brain Detection Detection of birds is a main things for birds, if the screen did not spot the birds, the detection HUD will appear, anytime you activate the vehicle near the birds, the detection will increase, if you cease and deactivate the vehicle, the detection risk will be cleared. Building a lots of machine or running the machine near birds cause the detection risk increase faster. If detection risk is fully filled, when screen did not spot the birds, the HUD turn orange and birds turn in-action and birds will have exclamation mark above it’s head when the screen spot the bird. Sleeping birds in levels without slingshots can't be woken up. AI Knowledge Birds seems smart while launching to your vehicles, so they can shoot you accurately while you are advancing. Birds also have knowledge that if you have a cover of rock, they won’t hit you. However, shielding with Items (like boxes) will not work, as they can break your vehicle. Types Of Birds Birds may got some types, to making the difficulty of the gameplay more difficult. Red Red doesn't have any powers and hits with average strength. He usually appears by himself. However, in one of the levels there are two Reds. The Blues The blue birds will launch themselves as one towards Ross as normal, but shortly afterwards will split into 3 birds like they do in ''Angry Birds''. Though they don't hit with much force, they still pack a punch and do more damage if all 3 hit your vehicle. Chuck Chuck will apply a speed boost shortly after launch, where he will rocket forwards to hit things more powerfully. He also seems to have predictive aim, (he aims where you are about to go so he doesn't hit the ground behind you), but it isn't very good. Bomb Bomb appears in few levels, but only asleep. He doesn't appear in any levels as an enemy, but if he did, he would probably launch himself towards you and explode, wrecking your vehicle disastrously. However, angry, sleeping, awake and launched faces for him appear in the game files like the other birds. Trivia * Bomb is the only bird to be an unused hostile bird. Although he never appears to attack, (thankfully) you can found Bomb sleeping when in-game on Flight in the Night episode. * Birds are solid, which means you can’t go through them unless they have been unconscious (birds hit the wall or contraption), unlaunched and sleeping, or as decorational objects. * Despite being in Flight in the Night and The Road to El Porkado levels, they don't appear in any sandboxes. * Bomb having faces in the game files suggests that he was originally going to appear in some of the levels, but never did for some reason. * The Birds appear in Flight in the Night as obstacles, and also as decorational objects. However, they don't appear that way in The Road to El Porkado, despite being obstacles there too. * Sometimes, a bird will hit a wall but not change to its dazed/crash face. This is a glitch, though. Category:Birds Category:Enemies Category:Resistance